pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
Evolution Error
~ ERROR FOUND ~ Link: http://derekthevaporeon.deviantart.com/art/Evolution-Error-206788196 Evolution Error "Ha! I'm done with this sprite. How does it looks, brother?" "Looks like a nice way to combine our favorite Eeveelutions!" "How should I call it, bro?" "Uhh... Espumbreon?" "Sounds odd... Oh, I know! How about Umbrespeon?" "Gwah! It sounds better than my opinion! You are good at names, little sister!" "Umbrespeon, Bipolar Pokémon." "Heh, yes." It was 9:45 a.m. when I was done spriting a fusioned Pokémon. What is a Fusioned Pokémon? It's a Pokémon having characteristics of another Pokémon or more. They are refered as Pokéfusions or, rarely, Pseudo-Fakémon. The sprite I made was an Espeon colored black, with red eyes and Umbreon's rings. It looked awesome enough to stare at it for 15 minutes. However, I was wishing it literally existed, so, I could evolve my Eevee from Pokémon Black (the game with Reshiram, not GHOST) and show it to everyone. At 6:00 p.m., I got bored and wanted to do something. I did help my brother to make a Hydreigon-bodied Pokémon with the first three Eeveelution's heads. However, we found out it did not look menacing enough because of their faces, but we planned a name for it: Hydraeon. So, we saved that project and left it for tomorrow, but before we could get to bed, we had still enough energy to play Pokémon Black, so, we started the game and began to train my Eevee, which had no name because it was okay for me. Every hour, me and my brother could take a "fifteen minutes" break every hour to avoid damage on our eyes. When it was 8:30 p.m., my brother said he needed to sleep. When he went to our bedroom and close the door, I kept playing the game. When the clock hit 9:45 p.m, something strange started to happen. I've heard a Pokéball popping sound as a little Eevee was walking from my character's sprite, and a text box appeared when I tried to exit Mistralton City. It read: Master, I just heard that you want your DREAM become REALITY. Isn't it?. A "Yes/No" option appeared. I just noticed "Dream" and "Reality" were capitalized words, as well as that strange text. I hit Yes, just to fill my curiosity. Inmediately, Eevee went to the tall grass with my character following him. Suddenly, a battle started. It was... a wild Espeon? I don't remember seeing Espeons in this area of Unova, nor the Eastern areas of said region. Additionally, Eevee can't be found in the 5th Generation games, unless you use the PokéTransfer or the Relocator. Back to the point, it was a wild Espeon, level 32, female. I wanted to catch it, so I hit the "Bag" option, but suddenly, a text box appeared: "No, Master! I would not learn anything if you catch it!". I suddenly felt panicked, but I could barely control myself. I tried again, but the same text appeared and I could not get to use the Master Ball. I hit "Fight!" and chose "Take Down". I was amazed how the attack drained down all of Espeon's health, with Eevee just taking very little damage. The wild Espeon fainted!. When I saw that, I felt sorry for not being able to catch it, but my Eevee got her Experience bar filled to half. Did I mention my Eevee was level 99? After the end of the battle, Eevee said: That's not all, Master. Just watch me! Eevee walked a little bit more, followed by my character. Suddenly, a battle started. It was now a wild Umbreon. I did know that Umbreon cann't appear in here neither, but how did it appear in here now? I didn't know how... The Umbreon was level 32 and male. I chose to attack it, since Eevee wouldn't let me catch it. I chose Take Down again, but... Eevee used Return instead!. Wait, that was MY Eevee, because whenever I check her status, I would see my OT Number and Name. The Umbreon fainted, giving Eevee a bunch of Experience and taking her to level 100. Then, something came to my mind. First, why was my Eevee giving orders to my character? Second, why was Eevee taking so much Experience? I mean, come on. Eevee would have got like 45 Experience Points for defeating a Level 32 while being at Level 99, but she got like 69696 Experience for defeating Espeon and Umbreon, each one of them. Suddenly, I got to the evolution screen. I saw how Eevee went white and shattered on particles and these began to whirl. Then, I saw how they reintegrated, shaping an Espeon. The screen flashed, showing... "Oh, dear god, no... It can't be...", I muttered to myself while completely dumbfounded and scared. The sprite did look like... Umbrespeon. A black Espeon with Umbreon's rings and red eyes. However, the sprite itself did not scare me. Her cry did. It was a longer sounding version of Espeon's cry, combined with Umbreon's distorted growling, while a sound similar to Gothitelle's cry was present. Congratulations! Your Eevee has evolved into Umbrespeon!. It learned Aura Sphere and Psystrike, the latter move being exclusive to Mewtwo. Suddenly, after returning to the overworld, a text box appeared: "Master. How do I look?". Instead of the "Yes/No" options, there appeared "Beautiful/Awesome/Odd/Ugly/I don't know". I had to choose "Awesome", since it looked like that. She replied: Thank you, Master! I love you. With these words, I saved and turned off my DS. I wish I haven't done that and you'll know why, later. I had to look information about Umbrespeon in the internet, but all I found was the sprite I had posted on my sprites blog. I've heard this happened on some stories known as "creepypastas", where there's no information about a glitch related to an Eevee with Espeon's ears, tail, whiskers and jewel, having a bleeding face, or a glitch involving a glitched Diglett and glitchy, horrible looking Dugtrios. I was done when it was 11:00 p.m. I turned my DS back on and started Pokémon Black. I hit "Continue". My character was... at N's Castle? I swear I cleared the game once. I guess my game glitched and took me back here. I was at the entrance, where the Gym Leaders fought six of the seven sages, but there was no sight and the place was dead silent. No music. I continued onto the next floor. When I entered the first room, I saw Ghetsis, or oddly known as "Dennis" because of the strange chanting on his theme, but he was on a corner. I spoke to him. The screaming text sound popped as he spoke: What is that thing?! Somebody help me! Which thing? What is he talking about? I checked my party, only to see my entire party was gone. The only member was Umbrespeon, so I checked her. Her PokéDex number was "???", her stats were similar to those of Lugia, and her Ability was... Bad Dreams? The ability itself was describing: yOu aRe hAvInG oNe. I closed the menu, shivering of fear, and went out of that room. Suddenly, Umbrespeon jumped off from my character and said: Let's visit the little boy with the ponytail!. Did she mean N? I kept exploring the castle. There was nobody and the music was not there. I finally reached N's Throne Room, only to see N with his head lowered. I spoke to him. I had no idea that "she" was more powerful than truth or ideals... I commited a big mistake fighting "her"... I guess with "she" and "her", he and Ghetsis were talking about Umbrespeon. I went to were the hole made by N's Zekrom was and found a door. I entered through it, and found my character on some sort of black void. Inmediately, Umbrespeon took my character to a Espeon and a Umbreon. She said: Come on, master! Let's play!. Play? Play what? Then, a battle started. Oh! A wild DREAM and a wild REALITY appeared! The aspect of both Pokémon terrified me. DREAM was a male Umbreon with hollow eyes and each ring replaced with torn skin, bleeding. It was sad and crying tears. The other Pokémon, REALITY, was a female Espeon, and mostly disturbingly, it's eyes were pitch black and crying blood. Her jewel was replaced by a black, bleeding gap and it had only one ear, one leg, torn skin on it's torso and part of it's tail was ripped appart. It was sad too. Their cries sounded like having a pain of sorts, but I didn't know why. I sent out Umbrespeon. Then, I ordered her to attack DREAM with Aura Sphere, but after DREAM took damage and survived with likely 1/16 of it's health, a text appeared. It said: The wild DREAM is paining!. I shivered on fear as I read that message. It was their turn now. The wild DREAM used Perish Song! A dream cannot perish! Wait... I don't remember that line being in the game before! The wild REALITY used Foresight! The consequences has just happened. Nothing can be done now... Neither that one! Then, without taking control, the battle went on. Umbrespeon used Destiny Bond! The wild REALITY refused it's destiny, but it was forced! I didn't know what was going anymore. I, disturbingly, forced myself to watch the whole scenery. The wild DREAM used Haze! After using that move, it faded away and a text said: The wild DREAM faded into nothing. The wild REALITY used Tears of Pain! Huh? Tears of Pain? What is that move? It was like Fake Tears, but the drops did look like blood and REALITY's paining cry would sound everytime it shaked to the sides. The wild REALITY fainted! I was back to the overworld, with Umbrespeon, but now there was two corpses behind her. They were DREAM and REALITY, each one laying on a puddle of blood each one. I was almost insane and scared about what was just happening in here. Then, a text from Umbrespeon appeared: Yahoo! We won! Can we play again?. I turned off my DS and stayed one minute staring at it, then, I cried for the next 10 minutes until I fell asleep. When I woke up, my brother was next to me. He seemed worried about why was I crying. I told him Umbrespeon invaded my DS and everything, but then, he told me I was having a bad dream and that we should continue with the Hydraeon sprite. However, to make sure myself I was not dreaming, I turned on my DS, started Pokémon Black and hit "Continue". I was on that pitch black void with a familiar figure, with other two familiar sights. I talked to "her". Welcome back, Master! Can we play together with them? Category:Pokemon Category:Hacked Game Category:Real-Life Haunting, Hacked Game Category:Real life haunting Category:Pokepasta Category:Creepypasta Category:Horror Category:Haunted Pokemon Category:Generation Five